TBAG ONESHOOTS!
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Mainly WeeTracy aka Baby Tracy aka Young Tracy, each chapter is ONE Oneshot and I couldn't help myself! Haaaaave Fuuuuu n! XD
1. Wee Tracy: The Race

**YO! Well, this is just a lot of oneshots, as stated in the title.**

 **To be honest, I;m going to modify this one for one of my originals** **[4 big brothers who're all genius prodigies in their four areas of science (electronics, materials, hydraulics and aerodynamics) and their little sister is the one who basically gets them to work together to make top-notch stuff that she actually turns out the most efficient to manage! XD)]**

 **Anyway! Without further ado! WeeTracy: The Race! Set aboout two years after Lucille's death ;w; (Rest In Peace...)**

Scott carefully placed his 3-year-old brother at the start line.

Smaller than the others of his age, Alan still found it slightly hard to move about like his brothers had at his age, but with all 4 of them there to watch, Scott felt slightly better about letting his littlest brother enter the race the headteacher of Alan's Pre-School had arranged with the Elementary and Middle schools **(Using my research here, hahaaaa Brits like me are such ignorant oldies ;w;)**.

"Yaay! Ally!" 8-year-old Gordon grinned, waving the two flags he made yesterday around.

"I'll be at the finish line!" Virgil grinned, running to the end, only 10 feet (3 metres) away.

I still worried as I moved to where Dad would be - the start, behind Alan as John went to the opposite side.

"I'll win!" Alan grinned.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling.

The horn sounded, and they ran.

Three strides, and Alan was up to running.

I almost immediately flinched at eight - Alan fell down.

"Wait." John snapped at me.

Alan pushed up onto his knees, and started off again, Gordon still waving his flags.

"Yeeey, Ally! Best little brother ever! Yeeeey Ally! Best little brother ever!" Gordon cheered

Seven times after falling, Alan gave a roar of annoyance, and decided to just roll all the way to the end, somehow gaining third place, even though at first he had come ninth.

Unknown to all five, a certain parent had a certain blonde watching from afar with a pink HD distance-camcorder in hand, recording the race as a certain butler photographed the boys, too...

 **HAHA! End or this! Got more next!**

 **Joker oouuuuto! XD**


	2. Wee Tracy: Papa Dearest

**Summary: Jeff sees the state he's left his sons in, and putting it simply; he subtly enters Daddy-Bear mode... Oh, and Scott might want slightly tsundere, sorry TTwTT...**

Scott is 10, John 9, Virgil's 8, Gordon is 7, and Alan is 2.

Jeff's POV:  
I sat up in my bed, watching through the window as the boys left for school, Scott pushing the pram of his baby brother.  
Despite being 10, I noticed how Scott was keeping control of his brothers, taking the book John was reading off him and having Gordon keep a hand on the pram-handle.  
 _I didn't have to do that at my age..._

I listened to the quiet of the house, the Cold meaning I was going through quite a few tissues.  
A drink should help. I have papers in my office to work on, I can fetch them...  
Going downstairs, I called in to my secretary as I made some coffee, having her push meetings out of the way for the next four days as I got better, papers to be scanned and sent to my laptop in the meantime.  
Turning, I paused, looking at the room around me.  
Everything was neat, dishes left to clean in the dishwasher, table swept of food, and chores written on color coded notes on the fridge.  
I carefully walked through the house, finding games that lay, unfinished, to one side, though nothing was obstructing the way, or had been left unbalanced...  
Virgil's handy work was left beside the childish scrawl that was Alan's drawing, names written in John's neat script above each stick figure Alan had drawn.

This was only a selection of what lay around the house, and I could feel my cheeks growing wet as I moved, like a clockwork toy, through each room.

I finally came to Alan's room, fcrumpling as I began dry-heaving with the uncensored sorrow, just managing to get myself back to my room an shutting the door before I lost it, items and furniture flying verywhere as the rage I held ran out, the room ending up as an entire wreck...

Lying, tired, on my bed, I slowly breathed out, before cleaning up after myself, placing unrepairable items in a thick bag so once in the trash, they will be less likely to cut anyone.  
Grabbing my wallet, I tucked the list of shopping-items in my pocket, before hurrying out the house, wnting to get back a good three hour before the boys got back, ignoring th fact my nose had nearly approached the equivalent of a fountain...

Scott's POV:  
I stared at the kitchen counter, the backpack dropping accidentally on the floor as my jaw dropped.  
"Scotty?" Alan asked, snuggling closer.  
The colour coded list on the fridge had all been finished, only "make dinner" and "get our hair cut" left off.  
"Scotty! Scotty! Scotty!" Virgil came running in, carrying a large wad of ten-dollar bills. "Look what was by he telly!"  
I felt my stomach churn as I tried to comprehend who...  
"John, can you take Alan for a bit?" I asked, and John nodded, before I rushed up to Dad's room, opening the door silently.  
"Dad?" I asked.  
"Go away, Scott." Dad grumbled from his bed, lying with his head in his pillow and on his front. "I'll be fine in a few days, so I'll say out of your way until then."  
"But all the stuff-" I started, before seeing the differences in his room. "What happened to your stuff?"  
"I got annoyed with it, so I suggest you keep Alan and Gordon away from the trash for a while." he retorted.  
I nodded, and he rolled onto his side, looking at me.  
"Don't forget about your homework." he grumbled.  
"But everything downstairs- the money-"  
"Jut let me sleep." Dad grunted, covering his head with his blanket.  
I left quickly after that, not noticing the smirk Dad sent at my back...

Jeff's POV:  
I had to try and top myself from laughing at Scott's reaction, though I felt groggy, it had all been worth it.  
Reaching for the phone I'd replaced the smashed one with, I phoned Mum.  
"Hello?" Ruth Tracy asked. "Jeff?"  
"Hi Mum, do you think that during the holidays you can come to visit?" I asked.  
There was silence for a moment.  
"Jefferson Tracy, you old scoundrel. Of course I'll come! How are the boys doing, anyway?" she smiled.  
"Just fine, although, I've been waning to o something, but I don't know if I should..."

Alan's POV:  
I looked up when I heard the door open, and a tall man I felt was familiar enter, Ben - the current outdoor carer - rushed over.  
"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked.  
"Jeff Tracy, my son, Alan, is here. I want to see how he was doing."  
I quickly got up, running over and grabbing his trouser-leg, to which he smiled, picking me up.  
"Da~!" I grinned, hoping he could understand me better than the other carers. "Da~ddy!"  
"Heya, Sprout." he smiled, kissing my cheek and tweaking my nose to make me laugh and Ben smirk, before Ben called over his shoulder.  
"Kate, we've got company!"  
"Sure!" and Auntie Kate came over. "Hey! Jeff Tracy, right?! My brother loves your work!"  
"That's nice to know." Dad replied, and I pouted.  
"Da~ddy! Dra'ing!" I attempted.  
"Draing?" Ben asked, looking at Kate, and Dad smirked.  
"When Virgil was his age, it usually meant he wanted to show off one of his pictures..." he worked out, and I nodded, grinning...

Jeff's POV:  
I took pictures of his art so Scott wouldn't see any pictures missing.  
"I can upload them once home." I smiled, and Kate nodded, before Alan came running up, clutching a new page and a red crayon.  
"Da~ddy!" he grinned, handing over a picture, and I took it, smiling at the hand-prints with his name messily crawled in his young hand, nine figures drawn around them, initials placed by each one.  
The main duo I recognised were a grey-haired stick figure drawn with large white wings, and a figure with wings too, but yellow hair and blue dots for eyes.  
"It's perfect, Alan." I grinned, hugging him.  
"ALAN?! YOU HERE?" I heard, Scott's tone loud and clear, and I took that as my cue to slip away.  
"I sort of lied that I'd be at work today, think I can sneak out back?" I asked Kate, ho grinned.  
"Sure, and you can keep the picture, come on." Kate nodded, as Ben took Alan out to meet up with Scott...

Scott's POV:  
I'd finished my work early, so had been allowed out to see Alan,  
"Scooty!" he grinned, leaning out of Ben' hands, doing grabby-hands until I took him into my own arms.  
"So, how's our little Ally doing?" I asked, kissing his forehead and bouncing him gently.  
"Da~!" he grinned. "Dra'ing!"  
I walked into the main building, seeing no on there, I shrugged, and returned to playing with Alan until my other brother arrived...

Jeff's POV:  
I breathed a sigh of relief, before deciding to try my other plans...

Scott's POV:  
I was getting annoyed.  
I had figured out Dad was behind everything easily, and I deny any idea that his visiting Alan made me jealous... (And I don't forgive him, even if I found an unlabelled present from him on my desk on my birthday)...  
I was broken from my thoughts on the way home by return usual group, a mud-clump hitting my back.  
"I'm not interested in your stupidity, Toby." I called, looking up at him.  
"Stupidity, bird-brain? Maybe the should look in a mirror some time." Toby replied.  
"Scott's not stupid! He's the cleverest biggest brother I have! - no offence." Virgil retorted, before smiling at John.  
"He certainly knows more than me, school-wise, as he is older." John stated, snapping his book closed with a loud clap. "But these humanum fatuis are rather living up to their name."  
"You what? I'm going to mash up up your nose, bookie." Toby growled.  
I tensed, prepared to shield my brothers when Toby moved.  
"And what do you intend on doing?"  
Everyone but Alan and Gordon froze.  
Dad stood behind Toby, arms crossed and face drawn in a deadly frown.  
The goons with Toby freaked out, running as Toby slowly backed away.  
"What's this, the eighth time? Your Mother has a been rung twice, is it like you want a third time added on?"  
Toby was shaking as Dad pulled out his mobile, before shrieking and running away as quickly as possible.  
"Dad!" Gordon grinned, running into Dad's waiting arms, being lifted up.  
"Hey, thanks for the tip-off." Dad smiled, before John and Virgil followed suit, surprising Dad.  
He smiled as Alan looked up at me innocently.  
"Scooty no wanna hug Daddy?"  
I picked him up, looking at Dad warily.  
"Why now?" I asked calmly.  
"I know I've been an idiot, but you're still my sons, and I don't want to lose you." Dad said at last, setting Gordon down.  
I was in statue as he walked up, before pulling me into a hug...  
I shattered, anger and sorrow coming forth with tears.  
"You left us all alone! You turned your back like we were nothing, and I didn't know what to do! I could only try doing the stuff that needed doing, you ass!" I wailed, ignoring my little brother's shocked faces. "I had to hurry and take your place, and It's been a full year! I could be there for John, Virgil, Gordon and Ally, but I didn't have anyone to lean on myself! It hurt, idiot!"  
I felt the others run up, enveloping me in a group hug as I cried, before Dad picked up Alan, and we continued home...

The six of us...


	3. EOS' Hologram

**Summary: EOS gets curious after a talk with the other girls and between the brothers**.  
I think it is sibling-love, but I know if EOS was human, I would _Definitely_ ship her and John xD

"Jooooohn, pleeeaaaaase?" EOS whinned.  
"I haven't finished, wait a bit more." John replied, glancing at the hologram of the cheeky computer.  
He was currently typing up a program so EOS could have a human holographic form, so when a mission happened while at "base" (his current location), she could step in for him.  
"Come ooooon, you're taking so loooooong..." EOS whinned.  
"Done." he finally said, installing it as she cheered, reminding him of the conversations leading to this.

 _"Hey, John, is that a grey hair I see?" Gordon joked, causing the eldest blonde to raise a hand quickly to his platinum locks.  
"Gordon! Be glad I'm still miles away from your location, else your hair may turn out a bright shade of cyan." John threatened.  
"Speaking of which, isn't it high time you had a lady friend?" Gordon continued, breezing over the threat - they all know how Gordon hates the sparkling silverish-turquoise, it clashes with his favourite color and gear.  
"What do you mean? I've got EOS." John replied, rolling his eyes.  
"A _human _female friend, not including Lady P or Kayo - they're taken." Gordon replied with a smirk.  
John stared at his second-to-youngest sibling like he had grown a second head.  
"In our line of work!? Like I can…"_

 _"Oh, hello EOS? What are you calling about?" Lady Penelope looked with a warm smile at her surrogate, mechanic little sister, Kayo appearing a moment later.  
"I just heard John talking about "female friends"? Do you think you can explain it for me? I tried searching it, but that has too many results, and asking John would be embarrassing..." Eos [supposedly] said.  
"Well… In life, one may meet someone special… For the boys it's most likely someone female, for Kayo and I, it's one of the boys, does that clarify things?" Lady Penelope replied awkwardly.  
"Thank you." EOS nodded.  
"EOS, why exactly do you want to know?" Kayo asked.  
"Um… Just… To know… Not that I don't like asking John for information, but I may like him… A little bit more than the acceptable amount…?" EOS stuttered, looking away from the surrogate big sister duo.  
Kayo laughed, as did Lady Penelope.  
"Well, since you have a holographic form, why don't you make yourself a female form?" Penelope asked.  
"Actually, we could include the excuse for when EOS next answers calls, remember the first time? The caller was shocked! Maybe Brains can then make a physical body so you can portably visit, too!" Kayo grinned.  
"What's this to do with building EOS a human form?" Gordon appeared, and Kayo's smile only grew…_

John sighed, getting out of the shower after a recent rescue, glancing towards his laptop as he dried his hair (thankfully not the shade of sickly green he had been threatened with when he moved to clean said hair)  
"Jooooohn!" he looked up to see Alan at the doorway. "Since when did you give her a bigger wardrobe?"  
"Huh?" John quickly dressed, and followed his littlest sibling into the central living room.  
 _What?!_  
John blushed at the sight of the hologram version of EOS.  
A tall, slender frame gave way to a soft, high-cheekboned face, green eyes sparkling below chocolate-coloured, side-ponytailed hair.  
"Hi John!" EOS grinned, waving at him from where she spoke with Kayo.  
She wore a pink crop-top and blue jeans, sneekers (white, blue and pink) completing the relaxed, childish outfit.  
Then Mr Smarty-pants had to ruin it all for John.  
"Wow, John! I never took you for the sporty-cute type!" Gordon grinned.  
"I- I don't! Gordo!" John snapped, his blush increasing.  
"Well, that face says otherwise." Gordon grinned with Alan.  
"What about work clothes?" Scott asked.  
"In my database - I squished it gown to only 146 kilobytes, so it should be fine." EOS replied.  
"OK, but only on island visits." Scott sighed.  
"She unravelled then rebuilt the code, so she knows how it works." Kayo added.

John sighed, and wheeled round.  
Boy was he glad he's be back up top tomorrow...


	4. Alan's New Dress

Alan wasn't pleased as he stormed down to breakfast.

The discreet usage of Virgil's and Grandma's cameras wasn't 100% useful either.

Gordon was frozen, jaw practically on the floor.

Thank god Scott and Kayo weren'-

The fact he was then barrelled in a hug by that point denied such.

"Oh my god you look adorable!" Kayo gushed.

"K-Kayo..." Alan squeaked, flushing bright red.

Then the central unit bleeped, and both John and Penelope appeared.

"Hmm, never knew you could fit a dress, Alan." Penelope mused.

"Um... Apparently... Me neither..." Alan was looking away and red as a tomato by this point, fiddling with the fabric of the silk over-skirt.

Yes, Alan was in a _dress_ , a customised pink and lilac dress.

The base was a simple pastel pink summer dress, with a knee-high wavy skirt and sleeveless top. Over this was lilac silk, making droopy sleeves edged in silver, and a long over-skirt reaching his ankles, also edged in silver. Pale indigo ribbon went around the waist, a red rose head, black rose head and white rose head bunched on the right hip in the centre of the ribbon.

On his feet were high, knife-point pumps he could actually walk in, penny-sized rosebuds matching the skirt on it..

"How can you actually walk in those?" Gordon asked.

"Half an hour upstairs - it's more walking on your toes than the heel." Alan mumbled, shifting his feet.

Scott finally arrived, and instead of taking a picture, he gave a small smile, before John obviously figured it out.

"Who played with your wardrobe?"

"I don't know! I woke up and just _this_ was there, along with several more... Terrifying outfits..." Alan's entire head and neck was red by this point.

"One moment..." John mused, obviously moving about his terminal.

The klaxon went off, and Alan sighed in relief when it was a job for him...

 **x**

Obviously, him calling in on launch wasn't anything new, but the following lines were.

"WHO MODIFIED MY SUIT?!" his face was still red with blushing, and the laughter from Kayo displayed what had happened with the hologram.

"It's called padding, Alan, no need to worry." Kayo smiled, appearing.

"It's we~ird!" Alan whined. "Can't I sort it out after I've finished programming?"

"I doubt that - the perpetrator might've stitched it in." Kayo chuckled, obviously entertained by the feminine guise.

"MY BOOTS HAVE BLOCK HEELS!" Alan's discomfort and mortification was obvious.

"OK, might have talked with Brains." Kayo grinned.

"Arriving in twenty..." Alan grumbled.

 **x**

And _OF COURSE_ the Hood had to be among the people there...

Kayo had immediately moved to shield Alan at the first sign of him, though the guy had paused upon the first sign of Alan.

Both having helmets off did not help.

Nor did the fact both Alan and the victim the Hood had come with had breathed in some weird gas to make them both appear to have the attitude of seven years prior to their current age, as well as sleepy - if not unconscious.

For the victim it was simple; they returned to being about twenty and had become unconscious.

Unfortunately, it made Alan like a seven-year-old, and he was very shy when it came to meeting people at that age, coupling that with the lethargy, he was also a sleepy kiddo.

So he was looking at the Hood with both infant fear and the out-of-it tiredness children can sometimes have, which had the ability of - seeing as it was Alan's cute blue eyes - rendering the guy speechless, surprised, and a hint of the common familial love that makes you want to just hug and protect the kid **(A/N: I have seen this before with one of my cousins kids - believe me, it's terrifying when they grow into a cute little ten-year-old terror)**.

Kayo threw a kick at his head, flooring him with a bleeding (possibly broken) nose and racing for the exit dragging both teen and adult to the safety of Thunderbird 3, which she could thankfully control after securing Alan in his own seat, throwing alook over her shoulder as she glanced to see the glare the Hood held as the doors closed, one hand over his nose as he looked through the control centre's windows, mouthing something which she couldn't exactly pick out.

Settlling back in her chair as they gained the further 20 minutes to return, she crossed her arms in thought...

 ** _"Next time we'll have a bet... Consider Alan as the rather irresistable prize..."_**

"Oh hell." she muttered...

 **x**

 **XD SORRY! I just haaad to write this! As you can see, sadly its one of the Alan-centric ones, BUT OMG I HAD A DREAM WITH CROSS-DRESSED ALAN AND OMG IT JUST HAAAAD TO COME TRUE!**

 **(of course, sorry about the end, but at least Alan didn't get kidnapped like my sadistic/macho side was whining since I'm a sucker for one-sided Hood/Alan, as well as crossdressed Alan... (APOLOGIES TO THOSE WHO DON'T REALLY LIKE THIS, BUT I COULDN'T PASS IT UP!)**

 **Anyway, thanksu so much for reading, and I miiiight come back at some point with a new one!**

 **Joker-inuchaaaan OUT! XD**


End file.
